


“You surely would have been blasted!”

by rosered961



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Genocide, Last words, Oneshot, Papyrus Bingo, Short, blaster go pew pew, papyrus why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosered961/pseuds/rosered961
Summary: Papyrus was prepared to meet the fallen child. Flowey was not prepared for what happened next.
Relationships: Frisk & Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	“You surely would have been blasted!”

“Halt human!” Papyrus shouted as the child came near. It was hard to see through the fog, all the skeleton could see was the human’s silhouette growing bigger. “Hey, quit moving while I’m trying to talk to you!” Papyrus demanded.

Papyrus saw the human's unexpressive face as they inched closer. A drop of sweat fell from his forehead. “I, the Great Papyrus have some things to say!”

The human smiled at him, not a genuine like Papyrus would have wanted, but one that made his bones shiver.

“First:” He continued. “You’re a freaking weirdo! Not only do you not like puzzles but the way you shamble from place to place…” The human was closer now, the dust of those who were unlucky enough to encounter them was visible on their hands. “The way your hands are always covered in dusty powder.” He knew what it really was, but didn’t want to say it.

“It feels like… Like your life is going down a dangerous path.” Papyrus was still going on about how the child could be better. 

The human, having heard this speech before rolled their eyes. “Just get on with it, won’t you?” The human’s voice was cold and emotionless.

Papyrus cleared his throat and got on with it as he continued his speech. “However! I, the Great Papyrus…” He paused then grinned sheepishly. “... Hope you can forgive me!”

The human froze. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go-

Their thoughts were immediately interrupted by a large blast to their soul.

Papyrus placed the gaster blasters away as the human was now nothing but a pile of dust.

Their soul shattered into pieces.

Flowey popped up, his eyes were wide and his mouth was similar to a straight line. He stared at what was once a human then stared up at the skeleton.

“Oh, howdy Flowy!” The skeleton greeted, mispronouncing the flower’s name as per usual. He waved as if what just happened didn’t happen.

“Papyrus… I… What did you…” Flowey couldn’t even think of how to put his thoughts into words.

“You told me the human was coming, so I thought I’d prepare!”

Flowey blinked. His stem was starting to feel weak. He could tell Chara must have been confused as well as they have not reseted or gone back yet.

“I’m a bit saddened that their final words were not “Okay, I’ll be your friend, the Great Papyrus!”” Papyrus mimicked a small high pitch sound of a child. “Hopefully we can be friends when we see each other again.”

“Again…?” A sudden realization blasted the flower. “Son of a- I told you too much!” The flower slammed his head onto the snow-filled ground. Papyrus was never supposed to know that the human can reset or go back. That idiot must have thought that no matter what he did the human would come back, well they could, but still. Flowey would have never guessed the bonehead would ever do anything like this.

Papyrus stared at his odd friend, then sat next to him. “Why don’t you tell me one of your stories while we wait for the human to come back!?”

Flowery groaned, his face still buried in the snow. Papyrus continued to sit next to him, waiting for the human’s silhouette to appear again in the heavy fog.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing, I'm planning longer fics in the near future. Might even have a crossover or two.


End file.
